geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Writing Advice For Lost Episode Pastas Story
A Lost-Episode Creepypasta can be terrifying and very entertaining if it is well written. Lots of people find the idea of finding something long-lost appealing. However, most Lost Episode Pastas are terrible. Why? It's because the pastas are written poorly and/or contain overused cliches to the point that they are just Trollpastas. On this page, I will be giving advice on how to write a great Lost Episode Pasta. Guidlines: 1... First off, the pasta needs to be well-written. It needs to use good grammar, and have good formatting. You also need to add details and use sophisticated (fancy) writing. '' '(HINT: write your pasta the same way you would write a resume; with the best words and sentences that you can use. You want your pasta to be original, something that can blow the other pastas out of the water.)' Here is an example of bad grammar with bad writing: '"Then Jeffery takes a knife and stabs tommy in the gut tommy screamed."' This makes your pasta look like it was written by a 9-year old. Here is an example of good grammar with good writing: '"Savoring the moment, Jeffery slowly drew the knife into Tommy's abdomen. Tommy screamed out of agony and raw fear as he felt the blade pierce through his flesh like it was made of paper."' ''Both examples tell the same story, but the example of good grammar with good writing makes the sentence more gripping. 2... Avoid Cliches and Plagiarism. If you are an active member on this wiki, you have probably noticed that most Lost-Episode Pastas nowadays contain overused cliches that fail to make them good reads. Some of the most common Lost Episode Cliches are: a. Using the words "hyper-realistic," as well as "hyper-realistic eyes," and "real crying." b. Using the number "666". c. A character killing all of the other characters, often for no reason. d. A character commiting suicide by hanging or a gunshot to the head, often for no reason. e. Failing to make any "blood and gore" scenes scary. Example: Her stomach was ripped open, with her intestines dangling. f. Starting your story with the words, "I was an intern..." You don't have to be an intern to discover a lost episode. If you want to relate a character to a show the lost episode is based on, you could instead describe in great detail how much that character loves or hates the show. You should also tell how the character found the episode without using the words, "There was a tape lying on the ground." g. Describing a video file as an "avi" or "wmv" file. It worked with Suicide Mouse, but it won't work when it is used over and over again. People who are too lazy to come up with original material will often steal other people's stories. They will change a few of the character's names and claim they were trying to make something "similar," or "it's just made up." '' There is no excuse for stealing pastas.'' If you are just changing names, you are still stealing the story. Plagriaism is wrong, pure and simple. Examples of rip-offs of other pastas can be found here:http://geosheas-lost-episodes.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Rip-off http://geosheas-lost-episodes.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Rip-off If you keep these guidlines in mind, you CAN write a great pasta. Thank you for reading. Category:Help